Dyskusja:Początek wędrówki
Meh, niedopracowane, niezbyt interesujące i jakby pisane na szybko. Dylematy moralne... em... No cóż. Przynajmniej nie ma nudnych podtekstów. Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej :v Akuumo 08:02, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) Ten FF jest do poprawki, więc wstrzymaj się z ocenianiem ZuzaForever! 08:08, maj 4, 2013 (UTC) Zdobył potęgę? Przerósł Mistrza? Matoranin? Vox? xd Akuumo 20:02, gru 30, 2014 (UTC) Nie jest nigdzie napisane, że to Vox :? Voxovan 20:17, gru 30, 2014 (UTC) :Czyli to Nero. Akuumo 20:34, sty 18, 2015 (UTC) Hm... jak to skończysz, to to przeczytam :x Sideways 19:00, sty 18, 2015 (UTC) Czyli nero to ten zuy, a vox będzie musiał uratować świat (a turi pewnie zginie, i dzieki temu vox zdobędzie sie na odwagę i weźmie miecz - niekoniecznie w tej kolejności). Zinnavyre 01:27, sty 19, 2015 (UTC) : Nie, ona przeżyje, bo w przyszłości zrobi Voxowi pranie mózgu, zmieni mu wspomniania, by kochał ją zamiast Arktyki. Sideways 08:51, sty 19, 2015 (UTC) : Ale lipaaaa, well, trochę słabo żeby toa kochał matorankę, chyba że ona też zostanie toa a po prostu nie ma jeszcze swojego arta (still better girlfriend than arctica). Zinnavyre 09:27, sty 19, 2015 (UTC) : Em, no właśnie ona mu to zrobi jak zostanie Toa :v. Ale i tak nikogo to nie obchodzi, pewnie tylko Darkiego, gdyż jego wymarzona dziewczyna będzie wolna :V --Sideways 10:21, sty 19, 2015 (UTC) : "Potrafisz wpatrywać się godzinami w jednego gołębia, tylko po to, żeby się dowiedzieć gdzie poleci. Jebany stalker" <;'3 Hiosh :Ej, nie spoilerować mi tu! >x'v A co do Toa kochających Matoranki - Hewkii i Macku (i nie, Greg nie ma tu nic do gadania) Voxovan 14:07, sty 19, 2015 (UTC) :A nie, sorki. Darki jej nie dostanie, Nero tak :v Sideways 14:46, sty 20, 2015 (UTC) Przeczytam to. Jutro. Sideways 16:50, lut 2, 2015 (UTC) Well, klasyka. Jest uczeń i mistrz, który znika mówiąc że uczeń kiedy do tego dojrzeje zostanie wojownikiem, i pojawia się słup z wbitym mieczem. Główny bohater (ów uczeń) jest zakompleksioną bambaryłą i outsiderem, lecz ma dziewczynę która go lubi mimo odrzucenia przez resztę społeczeństwa. Wtem bach, pojawiają się złole, które biorą wszystkich w niewolę, a Toa okazują się lamerami co z bandą skakdi nie mogą sobie poradzić. Wtedy, zgodnie z przewidywaniami pojawia się nasz bohater, jeszcze lama, by stawić im czoła. Oczywiście zalicza faila i musi uciekać. W domu mistrza odnajduje sekretne przejściej i kamień toa i jak Galowie z pewniej niepodbitej przez Juliusza wioski staje się superhiper op, i zgodnie z przewidywaniami roznosi wrogów równo. I w tym miejscu wszyscy się cieszą, i kończy się ta klasyczna klasyka filmów kung-fu i hoolywodzkich akcji (bo potem jest scena zadawania się toa z matoranką, czy to nie jest jakby pedofilia czy coś?). Mimo dość oklepanego schematu kinowego przeniesionego w realia Bionicle, czy ta się to bardzo przyjemnie. Została, jak powinna nakreślona historia początków Voxa, prawidłowo też została olana reszta matoran i toa (poza Turi) którzy jak powinni byli tłem. Fajnie pociągnięty motyw mistrza który poniekąd chce być odszukany po zniknięciu, i trochę mało pociągnięty motyw obiecującej postaci jaką jest Turi (która stanie się toa i będzie o niej więcej potem, jak mówił Vox22, może będzie woman fight o voxa Arctica vs. Turi). Zasadniczo bardzo podobało mi się to krótkie opowiadanie, które jest bardzo dobrym prologiem do story głównego Voxowego protagonisty. 8.5/10 Zinnavyre 22:29, lut 5, 2015 (UTC) ^ To co powyżej (bądź to co w wypowiedzi Shivna, jakby ktoś się chciał między nas wtrącić), tyle, że ja dam 8.75/10, żeby być lepszym. No i nie było Arctici. TheSpawn. Meh. "Tłoki". Vox to ciota, dlatego pewnie Muge da temu opowiadaniu 10/10, o ile je przeczyta. Ale pewnie tego nie zrobi, dlatego mogę tu napisać, że to lama :? Toa Dźwięku walczył z piratem ;_; Imię jego laski kończy się na "uri" ;_; I w tle jest jakiś Toa Ognia ;_; Opowiadanie to pokazuje, że skoro taka lama jak Vox dała radę odeprzeć najazd Skakdi w pojedynkę, Florex też by to zrobił. Największym plusem tego opowiadania jest, że nie było Arctici. Największy minusem, że było... meh. 7/10. Tak Tene, trzy razy "opowiadanie". Akuumo 16:17, lut 7, 2015 (UTC) :Za opowiadanie z Arcticą dostałem od ciebie 9/10. Za opowiadanie bez niej - 7/10. Wniosek? FFy z Arcticą są lepsze :v Voxovan 13:50, lut 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Tam był Nero. Zamiast Voxa. Akuumo 18:15, lut 10, 2015 (UTC) Zagadkowy prolog specjalnie mnie nie zainteresował. Opowiadanie w większości nudne, nieprawdopodobnie schematyczne i ogólnie jakieś takie wyblakłe. Neirah to skończony debil, Vox do przemiany w Toa zachowuje się jak dziecko, grupka Matoran bezszelestnie pacyfikuje całą załogę piratów, którzy wcześniej 1 na 1 rozsmarowali średnio doświadczonych Toa. Relacja Voxa z Zaldiarem jest trochę niedorozwinięta, relacja z Turi niewiele lepsza. To, że ma nie być OP, nie znaczy, że ma być kompletną ciotą, ale pewnie trening będzie dopiero w następnym opowiadaniu. Coś mi zgrzyta w stylu pisania, może to kwestia przyzwyczajenia, nie wpływa na ocenę. Niech będzie 6,5/10, bez entuzjazmu. Jutro Podróż ku przeznaczeniu, dziś nie mam ani chęci, ani sił. Pierwsza osoba, która wyskoczy z "zrób to lepiej" powinna dostać w ryj za używanie tego "argumentu". Kani--Nui 21:46, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) :Napisz lepsze :v --Zinnavyre 22:34, kwi 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Napisz cokolwiek. Wow, Kani, ty coś... zrobiłeś o_O Akuumo 06:25, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC) :Vox był ciotą? Samodzielnie nakopał lidera Skakdi, duh. Chyba, że chodzi ci o to, co robił jako Matoranin... ale to Matoranin. Navu pewnie był niewiele lepszy :? No i aż dwukrotnie próbował stanąć do walki. Co do Neiraha, to on miał być debilem, to taki czysto #stereotypowy_Skakdi, tylko że nie pijany. I to nie Matoranie "spacyfikowali" najeźdźców, tylko Toa, których uwolniła Turi, kiedy piraci patrzyli na walkę Neiraha z Voxem :/ Bo to debile :/ Relacje Voxa z Zaldiarem i Turi były słabo rozwinięte? Jak miałem ci to bardziej rozwinąć? Opisać ich każdy wspólnie spędzony dzień? No i są lepiej rozwinięte niż cokolwiek z jakiegokolwiek twojego opowiadania :? :I tak, muszę: zrób to lepiej. Hehe. Voxovan 13:25, kwi 22, 2015 (UTC) Ogólnie przyjemnie się czytało. Fajnie napisane walki, ciekawie wykorzystane moce, główni bohaterowie i czarny charakter są interesujący. Ogółem 9/10 Zivo222 15:39, cze 2, 2015 (UTC)